Not a Crazed Monster
by Jonus63
Summary: Sequel to Reaching the Brink of Insanity. Hunta is still trying to conquer his tastes for flesh, when someone close to him decides to screw him over majorly.


Dweeb had changed, I noticed that today when I looked at him. His suit was exchanged with a blue shirt and a leather vest, His balaclava was gone and he had some sort of wide brown hat on his head, and sunglasses. I also noticed his change of personality, for example, he never yelped when I landed infront of him, nor does he seem to fear me. He started to speak in an australian accent as well, it's like he turned into Steve from the crocodile hunter. How do I even know of that show?

''Sniping's a good job mate'' He examined one of his bullets from his chest pocket, I don't think one of those would hurt me. ''I'll guarantee you'll not go hungry''

''I never go hungry with a hunter's job'' I interrupted him.

He gave me a smirk.

''You're not a professional mate, we have standards, be polite, be efficient, have a plan to kill everyone you meet.''

''So you have a plan to kill me?'' That's impossible, only if he steals bullets from Dice...again.

He gave me yet another smirk, grabbed something and pulled out some kind of knife.

''Cutting off limbs'' He grinned and slid his hand over the sharp edge.

Now he's smarter to? How did he know that I could also be killed by decapitation? I made a mental list of possible ways to kill me, one is well-known, being those bullets that Dice has. Full of nuclear powers and things that just pierces through my body and works against my regeneration. The second one being removal of my limbs and body-parts, this one isn't known, excluding Mr. 'Look at me I'm a proffessional!' here. I don't really know if it works or not, but it's not like I can grow out more limbs or a head, maybe I can, maybe not. I don't want to find out. The third one are too much damage, If I would get shot by three huge automatic guns with powerful bullets for a very long time...Well I don't want to know what happens there either. That's all I could think off, but the first one wasn't thought out. Dice shew up one day with his bullets, shooting me multiple times in my arms.

I usually get nightmares from that... The pain, it's...furious. Let's just say that a train runs over your foot, and then backs, then runs it over again, and then backs over the foot again. Then it does that alot. And it never breaks, you can only feel the pain, but your foot is still intact.

My thoughts made me forget of the australian madman infront of me holding his kukri, it was obvious that he was looking for a fight. He then took his rifle from his back and held it to his face, I could see the blue dot scan on my body up to my head. I couldn't help but grin, come on..does he really think he can kill me like that? He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through my head, but I was still standing, breathing and fully alive. The wound closed on my forehead, and I made a foolish grin yet again.

My vision started to blur, What? I noticed barely that Dweeb was grinning.

''Bullets custom made for ya'' He said in his sleesy australian accent.

''For me? I'm honored...''

''Whereva I shoot you, that part and organ will be disabled for a few hours. Night nighty ya blood sucking spawn a the devil!''

Great, now Dweeb has bullets as well! I couldn't hear anymore, because I was lying on the floor, blacked out.

---

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, they refused to open, but I tried with all my strength and managed to flick them open. I slowly raised my head, nothing was in sight. My head was pounding like a drummer in a rock concert. I pushed myself up and looked around again.

''Already up?'' Dweeb said in the distance.

''You bet your hat!'' I shouted

He suddenly popped up out of nowhere, laughing at me, and then taking out his rifle again. Oh please! This time I actually evaded his shot.

''Dodgy, aren't ya?'' He tipped his hat with his thumb and grinned.

''Why the heck are you doing this?''

''None of ya business, now get out of my sight, you ain't a proffessional.''

I growled, there was no way I was going to contend to his commands. I stood where I stood.

''Foine, now I have a present for ya..'' He quickly took something from his bag hanging on his belt and threw it at me.

The jar splashed when it hit my body, soaking my sweatshirt and face. It kept dripping, and I stood freezed. Was this..urine?! I leapt at him in anger, he smacked me in the face with the butt of his rifle. I landed with my back to the floor and rubbed my cheek. Dweeb then ran off to a van that I never even saw before and drove off. I stood up and looked at the van driving away in the distance.

''I hate you so much that it makes me love Dice in comparison!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I finally calmed down, thoughts struck me. Where was he going? Was he going to get Dice? Maybe, maybe not. I better get going and check on Dice. Even though I don't really care, Dweeb might get there. I need to be one step ahead of him, always.

---

''..And he's got these bullets that disables what body part it hit-!'' Dice moved back and forth as I shook his shoulder roughly.

''Quiet! And let go off me!'' Dice pushed me away and brushed his suit ''You're rinkling my suit, so you are telling me zhat Dweeb is now one of zhose utterly brain-dead campers? And zhat he managed to outwit you? And zhat he's got bullets just like me?''

''Yes! But if they hit my arm then it'll go limp! I can't imagine what would happen if it hit me in the heart!'' I almost panicked, he could be anywhere with that rifle!

''Near-death experience perhaps?'' Dice couldn't help but grin and light yet another cigarette and kept calm, he then cringed ''Merde! What is zhat smell?!''

I never got the chance to wash my sweatshirt, heck, I never do that.

''He gave me a present'' I growled loudly and clenched my fists. This gave me deja vú, even though I didn't belive in it. The lock-up could happen again, of Dice and I made a plan then the same thing would happen just like last time. I wouldn't make that same mistake.

''Zhere is no...escape from zhis man, oui?'' He started to pace back and forth waving his cigarette around as he spoke ''He might even be on his way here''

Just at that moment, the door, the wooden door that I had made rips during my years here. I could hear smashing outside, and a kukri breaking trough the polished and clean wood.

''Heeeere's Dweeby!'' The marksman shouted as the kukri made another hit in the door with pieces of wood flying. I lept away, letting Dice take care of the situation.

The door flew open with a kick with dust particles flying up in the air. Dust slowly fell to the ground, Dweeb stood there, kukri in hand and adjusting his sun-glasses. He marched his way to Dice.

''Th' little fucker's 'round 'ere ain't he?! He shouted to Dice with lumbering steps, why did I feel a sudden feeling inside me? A feeling that made me shiver at the thought of him, making my eyes widen at the sight of him. This wasn't normal, not at all. I straightened myself and choked my growls.

''Ze door was unlocked'' Dice said with calmness as Dweeb stood infront of him ''I have not seen him on ze whole day.'' He adjusted his tie.

Dweeb looked right at me, staring at me, he probably just stared at the shadows. But it felt like he was staring right into my very soul, if I had one.

''O look at me! Ahm the scaary mutant that eats flesh and hides in every bloody shadow whenever danger's near!'' He pretended to have claws and was jumping around! Why that god dam-! Calm down, calm down. I looked away from the disgracing imitation.

''Oi! Why don't ya go and bite someone's ass mate?!'' He swiped his kukri at the shadows. Fuck! It's his plan! To enrage me and tease me as much as he can to make me finally lunge at him! But that won't happen! Forget that!

Dice cleared his throat ''Mind if you keep a low tone?''

''I CHOOSE TO 'AVE THE HIGHEST TONE EVER IF I FUCKIN' WAN' TO MATE!'' Dweeb made my ears ring.

''Oh please..It's just harmless bites!'' Dice defended me for once.

''I don' care about the bites! Infact..'' Dweeb grabbed Dice's shirt collar.

''What is ze meaning of this?! Release me zis instant!''

''Let's see how much blood Hunta will miss!'' He raised his kukri.

Shit! Shit shit shit! He's really gonna do it! It was a matter of seconds, was I going to make the leap and risk our lives? Or let Dice die and assure my survival?!

''Come on out Hunta! You know that you want to bite Dice yet again!'' He flailed Dice around like a toy..A tasty toy...

Dice tried to struggle from the madman's tight grip, but it was futile. The flailing body caught my eye, my sight followed the movements of the rythmic dinner. I was the snake, Dweeb was the snake-charmer, he would soon make me rise from my hiding place. With his flute, Dice... I removed all kinds of resistance and lept at the moving food, but it was just my instincts fooling around. With Dweeb's heightened reflexes, he grabbed my hoodie in the air, leaving me dangling above the ground.

''Works everytime mate'' I felt the hot breath in my face, so he managed to catch two rabbits at once ''The mutant with superhuman powers get's outwitted by an normal human'' He roughly shook me in the air, his strength was unbelivable! He sniffed on me ''Aww well doesn't my piss smell nice mate?''

I growled at him, he held me at an arm's length, making me unable to reach him. Dice was just staring at me, probably thinking how I could be so manipulative. It looked so good, I frowned for missing out.

''O' but isn't it a bit deja vyyy'' He turned his head to make me look at the missing flesh and bite marks in his ear ''Except the roles are reversed!'' Dweeb struck our heads togheter, making me feel dizzy. Maybe it was from the suffocation...I didn't notice that the collar of my sweatshirt was boring into my throat and air-tubes. Both Dweeb and Dice stared at me yet again, whaaat?... Dice stared at me in shock while Dweeb raised an eye-brow. Then I knew what the muscles in my face was doing, I really was suffocating.

''Are you okay Hunta?...'' Dice asked quietly.

I just responded in a croaxed growl, the corners of my eyes darkened. Was this the way I would die? Well, that's another way to my mental list of deaths...The last thing I could see was Dweeb's grimacing face and grin before I passed out.

---

It was a miracle I was still breathing, my eyes slowly opening, maybe Dweeb was looking for a more gruesome death for me? I tried to count in my head how many times I had passed out, too many..I slowly raised my head, but quickly hit the floor with my backhead as soon as the head started pounding from the inside. I guess I could lie here a bit longer...No! I resisted against my own body and pulled myself up to my clumsy feet. The whole place was empty, no doors, no windows. Nothing! I saw a small shiny thing on the wall next to me. I stumbled towards it and read the small scribling on it.

''Try to find your way out you crazy little bastard!

Dweeb''

What about Dice?

''P.S Fine me and you will Dice! With a scent and apetite like yours it will be a piece of bloody cake!''

Why...why must he make my life so hard?! I banged my fist on the wall. I could hear something and a hatch opened, where? I looked up and saw the red liquid flow down from the hole in the ceiling down right onto me...I like blood, but not like this! I was dripping with someone's blood, licking my sweatshirt arm to try and recognize the taste didn't help, it was disguised with urine. It could be Dice's blood...

Looking up in the hatch I saw a way out, I leaped up and grabbed the edge of the hatch. The blood made my hands slippery and I fell the first time. Second time's the charm! I lept up once again and crawled my way up hatch, I found myself in a dark vent. The smell of blood making me more furious. I crawled with my elbows, it was easy to see and smell with my heigthened senses. After alot of crawling and struggling I saw a grate, I looked down from it, nothing in view. It was my only way out of this mess. I raised a claw and punched it, making it go loose and fall from the vent. I slipped down the hole and landed on the ground. I was shot in the arm, and I stopped feeling it, it just kept dangling from my shoulder.

''How'd ya like that?!'' I heard in the distance, I growled and strained my ears. I lept at the source of the noise, but I still hadn't learned my lesson and got a fist in my nose.

I landed on my back and Dweeb's kukri rested on my throat.

''Jus' one slash and it's ove'..'' He wiggled the kukri a but deeper into my throat, making it bleed. I had never felt this kind of pain before ''Quick and painless'' He added.

I could do nothing but to stare at the un-shaved man, I was speechless. I embraced my death, I embraced it as a friend. And it would kill me when I hugged it. He grinned, he knew I would die now.

''Although you'll be alive for a few seconds mate..'' He changed the kukri's position so the sharp side was against my throat.

''I guess this is the end of our adventures then'' I growled and looked at my claws ''The world deserves to have me gone, I have only given it murder and horror. And you Dweeb..All I gave you was rips and wounds, sorry for that..'' I looked down, I didn't know why I did like this.

'' 'S why I'm doing this, this is my payback from all the years your sharp little fucking fangs has entered in my arms or legs!''

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable death. Then I could feel myself dangling over the floor, with Dweeb's kukri on my chest.

''Let's go for a walk!'' He whispered into my ear and started walking with me in his grip.

After a few agonizing minutes of pain, we arrived in this big cell. Cell? Cell?!

''Hey hey! Wait a minute!'' I struggled and kicked in the air, he opened the big metal door and threw me in.

I landed on the floor with a thud and quickly crawled up to my feet, the door closed. ''Dweeb you son of a bitch!'' I banged on the door and reached my arm out from the small opening. Realizing it was futile, I grumbled and looked around in the big room. It was all dark, I felt the smell of fear somewhere..Bright lights were activated, I covered my eyes with an arm to keep myself from getting blind. After my eyes got adjusted to the sun-like lights, I could see Dice infront of me, behind a thin glass wall. He had a look of fear in his eyes, when I looked behind him I could see a bed, a covered toilet, a television, a refrigerator. Pretty much everything that I don't have, infact, I don't have anything! I turned around looking at my cell, which was completely empty.

''Let's test your power o' will mate, or more specific. 'Ow long will it take before you go completely insane and kill Dice?'' Dweeb shouted from a safe place into a microphone.

''Let me guess'' Dice stuttered ''You got inspired by how Hunta was willing to kill one of us a few months ago...oui?''

''Ding ding ding! We 'ave a winner!'' Dweeb yelled in his sleesy australian accent ''All Hunta have to do whenever his instinct tells him! Is to leap through the window at the defenseless Dice!''

''Gee Dweeb, You sure are making a good job with helping me getting rid of my bad habit!'' I yelled

''I'm pretty sure this is exactly what Freeman had in mind!'' I hissed loudly at him.

''Freeman's just an shit-eating quack!'' He yelled back, WHAT?!

''Mon ami, I may remind you that HE SAVED MY LIFE BACK THERE!'' Dice doesn't usually yell..

''Dice Dice Dice! Live like a prince for the moment mate!'' The speaker crackled.

''I was living like a prince before I got here!'' Dice yelled.

''Bon appétit Hunta!'' Dweeb ended our conversation with a laughter and the speaker crackled.

I growled loudly and looked down to the ground, that's some serious payback..

''You wouldn't really..?'' Dice made me look up to him, I thought for a moment.

''I don't know...We know what happened last time..'' I swallowed and shivered at the thought ''And I haven't ate anything for four months..It means I'm already hungry.''

To stabilize my thoughts, I went to the wall and sat down, this is my real test of friendship..

One month had gone...I was sitting with my back to the wall, staring at Dice's fork moving from the steak to his mouth. I comforted myself with bright thoughts and sometimes it felt nice to wabble back and forth.

I growled, I couldn't speak now, I started to drool, my lifeless eyes looked into Dice's fearing ones.

Dice then changed his look to a determent one and put his plate down.

''If Hunta doesn't get food, then I won't take anymore of your pathetic food!'' He yelled and crossed his arms.

''Ohh so you got feelings for that little wanka do ya?! Or maybe you just want to give him food so you won't get torn apart to small french juicy bits!''

When he mentioned juicy my claws twitched.

''I don't like seeing him like zis!'' He stood up stomped on the plate, making it flip in the air, throwing the food around ''Damn it Dweeb! You ignorant imbecile!''

''Oi! I can give him food alright!''

The walls started to make noises, I could hardly move to stop the wall from pushing me towards the glass. The wall did the same with Dice, he tried pushing it back and resisting against it. The walls then stopped moving, we both sat infront of eachother, squeezed against the glass wall. I stared at him, my growls condensated on the glass. Speaking of the glass, it started slide up into the roof.

So now I was sitting right infront of my delicious friend..My body saying no, but my instincts say Take him! I bit myself, trying to get the thought out of my mind. Desperately I tried to ignore the food infront of me, the scared, friendly food. I snarled and scratched my face with a claw to make it stop.

''He's really tryin'! Won't be long til an accident happen!'' Dweeb laughed in the speakers, making me more unstable.

Then I could hear Freeman in my head ''It's just your key stimulus! You need to forget that Hunta! Forget your fangs! Forget your claws! Whenever you're in trouble, eliminate your provocation!''

''Prrroooovvooo'' I slowly growled out ''Prrrooovooocc-''

''The little mutant's tryin' to speak! As if 'e already can smack talk'' Dweeb interrupted my concentration.

I stood up, Dice recoiled in fear, but I was not intent to hurt him.

''Dweeeeb!'' I growled at him ''I'm coming to get you!'' My tones became clearer ''I'm going to bite you so hard that your arm will snap in half! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY FEAST!''

The walls started to move closer towards us, now his full intent was to kill me and Dice. I grabbed Dice's hand and lifted him up.

''Hop on!'' I crouched down, Dice hesitated for a bit, not wanting to disgrace himself. But seeing the walls moving closer, he had no choise but to grab my arms.

I leaped from wall to wall, Dweeb being stupid enough to have a window high up in the cell, I crashed through it. The wall closed with a huge noise behind us. Dice fell to the floor and I breathed heavily, I need food to leap more...

''Tired?'' Dice asked when he lifted himself up from the floor.

''Yeah..'' I stretched my arms from sitting so long ''Let's find that douchebag''

''Erhmm, Thanks Hunta..''

I turned around looking at Dice ''For not killing me I mean''

A smile grew on my face ''No problem, could you return the favor?'' I picked up Dice's gun that laid on a shelf and tossed it to him.

''Count me in!'' He spun the barrel of his revolver and aimed it at the door, he took a few steps closer to it. It slammed open, making us recoil.

Dweeb rushed in, kukri in hand.

''You mates still alive?!'' He looked at us in shock. I grabbed him by his throat, making him drop his kukri.

''You bet your delicious skin on it!'' I thrusted him to the wall.

''It's over Dweeb, you've lost.'' Dice looked down ''Zis is what you deserve, sadly.''

''Leave the room Dice, it won't be pretty..'' I said and stared into Dweeb's eyes of regret.

''H-hold on now mate!'' He tried to struggle from my grip and kick.

''I'm holding on, holding on to you!'' I tightened my grip around his throat and gazed into his blue eyes, he stared into my grey ones.

I opened my mouth, baring my fangs and targeting his throat. His delicious throat..No, I would go for the arms first, to make him suffer. I gently scratched my fangs on his throat, making him groan in pain. I could feel the smell of his flesh, the tasty flesh that was on his bones. I grinned and chomped on his arm, making him shout in pain. Not even that, but I ripped a piece of flesh of his arm and chewed. The blood sprayed on my face, and the ear-deafening scream from Dweeb was music to my ears. I chewed happily on the yummy, tasty flesh that I had been waiting for so long. After swallowing, I swiped at his chest, making a rip in his shirt and chest. I made some more swipes on his stomach and chest. I then sank my fangs into his chest, making the blood flow. I tore my fangs down his chest and onto his stomach. I got another scream from Dweeb. It then quietened down, I nibbled on his throat and then threw it away like a used toy.

Dice peeked out of the doorway, his eyes widening when he saw me. He then swallowed and looked at Dweeb's dead body.

''You okay?'' He asked quietly

''I am now'' I licked my claws from the blood.

''We should get out of here'' Dice looked outside ''I know a way out'' He grabbed my bloody, saliva-drowned claw and dragged me with him.

After getting out of the wretched building I fell on the grovel in tiredness and releif. Taking deep breaths, I turned around and looked at the building, nothing special. I sat up and looked at Dice. He stared at the building, sad from the loss of his friend.

''Why was Dweeb so tasty?'' I growled and made some drawings in the grovel

''Your taste buds enjoyed Dweeb, oui? It must be something with his skin..'' He quietly said and lit a cigarette. ''But now he's gone...''

''I'll miss that man..What got into him?''

Dice took a long, savouring drag from his cigarette, then lowered it and exhaled slowly, letting the smoke fly out of his mouth before he answered ''I remember him getting nightmares from you, he wanted to get rid of you. He was always afraid of you, I guess this day he decided to do something about it.''

''Only a fool would try doing something like that..''

''I guess Dweeb was a fool then..'' Dice sighed.

We were silent for a while, then after a few minutes we left the place. Leaving the building with Dweeb's bloodied body in it.


End file.
